To Live Another Day
by FloodingLakes
Summary: A lone agent wanders aimlessly through countless empty streets. She loses herself in her own troubled thoughts. Letting only her feet guide her to an unknown destination. All she wants is for the pain inside to stop. Yet, no matter what she does, it always remains. Soon, she'll make the biggest decision of her life. One that will affect her team, forever.


**Hello, all of my little muffins who are reading this. Here is a new story by me. Please review, follow and favourite, if you can or have time. However, most importantly enjoy reading this.**

**:CONTENT WARNING: - I'm going to give away the ending, but it might be triggering to some people. You should be able to guess what happens by about the middle.**

**Author's Name:_ Flooding Lakes_**

**Category: TV Shows;_ Criminal Minds_**

**Story Name: _To Live Another Day_**

**Summary: _A lone agent wanders aimlessly through countless empty streets. She loses herself in her own troubled thoughts. Letting only her feet guide her to an unknown destination. All she wants is for the pain inside to stop. Yet, no matter what she does, it always remains. Soon, she'll make the biggest decision of her life. One that will affect her team, forever._**

**_..._**

Clicking high heels echoed through the dark, empty streets, as a dark haired female agent walked alone. Rain splattered on the ground around her, like tears falling from the face of a young child. The lone agent didn't know where she was headed. Only that she needed to get away from that depressing room, before those images destroyed her. Those pain filled pictures of decapitated bodies. Of mutilated families and destroyed lives.

She couldn't take it anymore. Each day to her was the same. An uphill battle, she was beginning to lose. Each day was a never ending cycle of hurt and sorrow. One that she couldn't break. And with every breath she took, she was constantly reminded of that.

Known as the raven haired beauty of the team, Emily Prentiss appeared as one of the strongest. She never seemed to back down from anything. Despite its size; she was the type of woman you would fighting your corner. Emily Prentiss was always one to put others before herself. A woman who, no matter what, you could depend on. She always had a calm, collected exterior, even if she was slowly dying inside.

Months had passed of her feeling so lonesome. While walking, she began to reflect on it. How not even the world's greatest profilers could tell that something was wrong with her. If they could, then they either had no idea what was bothering the beautiful agent or they didn't know how to act upon it.

Emily gazed up to the almost full moon, which shone proudly, illuminating the otherwise pitch black evening. The glowing orb in the dark sky normally gave her hope, that every night will have a brighter day. But not now. She thought about what each of her friends would be doing at this very moment.

.

JJ would most likely be sitting next to her beloved husband, Will, on the edge of their son's bed. They'd tuck Henry into the softness of the blankets, before she'd be reading him an old copy of 'The Three Little Pigs,' and stroking his soft blond hair as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, full of childhood innocence.

.

Rossi was probably sitting in his study, a roaring log fire behind him for heat. He'd be nursing an eighteen year old bottle of vintage scotch. Sipping at it attentively, wanting to enjoy it's smoothness. Also doing this while he writes the next chapter to his latest soon-to-be bestselling novel.

.

Hotch would be sitting on his sofa, with his son's head resting on his shoulder. They would be watching a home video, filled with laughter and love. The unit chief would be helping the young boy to never forget how joyful and happy his mother was. And all the good times they had together because of her great personality.

.

Reid undoubtedly was finishing an insanely long book. One that he'd have only bought a couple of hours ago. The genius would then be making a hot, steaming, delicious cup of cocoa. Which he would consume when watching the very latest episode of "Doctor Who".

.

Garcia and Morgan would be sitting beside each other, cuddling. Almost certainly in Garcia's apartment. They'd watch a movie about love and pain, with a bowl of popcorn between them. Morgan's arm would be wrapped around Garcia's shoulders as she wept at the sadness of the love story.

.

Emily's feet came to a stop. She scanned the dark surrounding area. Searching for any small landmark, in which she could tell where she was. In the distance, she saw the outline of two concrete lions, knowing instantly that she was at the Taft Bridge. With rain still pouring around her, the dark haired agent cautiously stepped over to the edge. She gripped ahold of the wet, slippery rail and carefully peered downwards.

Shadows and fog covered the ground below her. Glimpses of earth could be seen every once in a while, when the wind began blowing the murky fog away. Emily leapt away from the sheer drop, panting. Steadying her breathing, she crept closer again and took another look. A warm feeling spread across her heart at the thought of jumping. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

She looked up to the orb in the sky, closing her eyes. She took out her phone and dialled her best friend's number. Receiving no answer, Prentiss began to leave a life changing voicemail.

_"By the time you get this, it will be too late._

_I will already have left this world._

_Please tell the others that I am so sorry, for __the pain that this will cause them._

_And for all the nights they will spend mourning my death._

_I want you to know that this is in no way your fault._

_So please don't blame yourself. _

_I have a box, under my bed._

_I want you to find it and give the contents to the team._

_I'm going to miss you. Love Emily."_

Climbing the railing, Emily muttered a short but sweet prayer. Her tangled ebony hair streaking behind, her in the wind. She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. She began to shake. Then, with silent tears flowing down her flawless face, she took the jump. On to the soil ground under the bridge.

She knew, that no matter how hard she tried to fight and survive, she would never have been able to live another day.


End file.
